Cambios Imprevistos
by Ayami Fujuki-chan
Summary: Luego de los impedimentos.... Shu es infiel! XD.... ¿que hará yuki?... ¿Qué hará Shu? [Casi lemon] [3 cap up!] pesima para los resumenes....
1. Chapter 1

**Por Ayami Fujuki-chan**

**Disclaimer: XD los personajes nu me pertenecen... son de Maki Kurakami (Por ahora... jejeje)**

**y aparte de eso espero les guste este fic echo con muxo cariño y dedicación (XD es mi primer fic)**

**Capitulo nº 1... Cambios Imprevistos**

-¡Yuki!- grito el cantante de Bad Luck, la banda de J-pop más grande de todo Japón –Yuki ¿Dónde esta mi mochila¿La has visto¡Yuki despierta! Llegare tarde¿Sabes dónde esta mi mochila?- Shuichi miraba atentamente a su koi, quién acababa de despertar.

-¿Qué quieres baka?-Yuki se tapaba los oídos.

-¡Mi mochila!-Shuichi seguía gritando.

-¿Tu mochila? Creo que esta cerca del closet-Yuki apuntaba al closet ubicado a unos metros de Shuichi.

-Etto… Gracias Yuki-Shuichi recogió su mochila la cuál se encontraba justo donde su koi le había señalado, se acerco a la cama donde descansaba su amante, besó tiernamente a Yuki y salió diciendo-Esperame para cenar, prometo no volver tarde- y dicho esto echó a correr rumbo a NG Records.

**En NG Records**

-¡Lamento el retraso!- Shuichi acababa de entrar a la sala de ensayos nº 3- Me quede dormido.

-¿Tuviste una noche movida con Yuki-san?-Hiro se encontraba sentado afinando su guitarra.

-Etto… pues la verdad no- El joven pelirrosa lucia muy deprimido.

-Bueno, ahora que ya has llegado ¿Podríamos comenzar a ensayar?, recuerden que el concierto es en una semana- Fujisaki estaba de pie junto al sintetizador esperando que Shuichi comenzara a cantar-Por favor Shindou-san, no creo que sea necesaria la presencia de Mister K.

-Bueno, bueno, déjame alistarme y comenzamos-Shuichi retomaba sus ánimos como era de costumbre luego, que se nombraba a Mister K-Bien, comencemos… ¡Hiro!

-Entendido-Hiro comenzaba a dar los primeros acordes en su guitarra.

-¡Big News!- Mister K entraba inapropiada mente en la sala de ensayos-Les traigo maravillosas noticias.

-¿De qué se trata Mister K?-Preguntó Fujisaki, ya un poco arto de la despreocupada actitud de Mister K.

-¡A new member!- Mister K lucia muy complacido al dar la nueva noticia.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unísono los, hasta el momento, tres miembros de Bad Luck.

-Es una broma ¿verdad Mister K?- Hiro parecía muy desconcertado.

-Debe serlo, por que integrar un nuevo miembro, a cualquier banda, a solo una semana de un concierto, es un suicidio- Fujisaki se encontraba convencido que esto no era más que otra de las bromas de Mister K.

-Etto… Mister K¿Es verdad o es broma lo del nuevo integrante?-Shuichi parecía más desconcertado que Hiro.

-Ya que no quieren creerme, les presentó a la nueva integrante de Bad Luck, Miyuki Takara-Mister K se retiraba del umbral de la puerta.

-Yoroshiku…- Una chica de aproximadamente 18 años, un metro sesenta y cinco de alto, cabello negro azulado corto y unos ojos color zafiro, preciosos. Entraba a la sala de ensayos pasando al lado de Mister K, ubicándose en frente de los tres integrantes de Bad Luck- Como ya escucharon de la boca de Mister K, soy Miyuki Takara, espero nos podamos llevar bien.

-Igualmente-Hiro se aproximo a Miyuki y besó su mano derecha-Yo soy Nakano Hiroshi, pero dime Hiro, me encargo de la guitarra.

-Suguru Fujisaki, sintetizador, mucho gusto- Fujisaki se presentó sin siquiera mirar a la nueva integrante.

-He…Miyuki-chan… Y ¿Qué harás tu?- Shuichi estaba a tan solo 10 centímetros del rostro de Miyuki.

-Yo…-Miyuki se sonrojó y volteó hacia donde estaba Mister K-Mister K ¿Es que aún no les ha dicho cuál será mi participación en Bad Luck?

-Yes, Excuse me, Miyuki será la segunda voz de Bad Luck-Dicho esto Mister K salió de la sala- Conózcanse… Shuichi te encargo a Miyuki.

-Pe…pero… ¡Mister K!-Shuichi estaba anonadado con la reciente noticia-_Como es posible que tenga que hacerme cargo de esta chiquilla y como si fuera poco enseñarle y compartir "mis canciones" con ella-_ La cara de Shuichi parecía querer estallar de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-Takara-san ¿Té importaría mostrarnos de lo que eres capaz? Pondré la pista de The Rage Beat- Fujisaki se acercó a la grabadora y echo a correr la cinta en el momento que Miyuki asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno, veremos si es tan buena como para ser parte de Bad Luck-Shuichi se sentaba de brazos cruzados junto a Hiro.

-Nos seas tan duro, debe ser difícil para ella tener que trabajar tan duro para de aquí a una semana estar a tu nivel, hermano- Hiro, parecía más entusiasmado con el echo de escuchar la voz de la nueva integrante que de apoyar a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, como sí de verdad te importara-Shuichi al no convencerse con la pésima actuación de Hiro se volteó en contra de él.

-Muy bien aquí voy, por favor estén atentos ¿Si?-Miyuki parecía un poco nerviosa pero, siempre serena frente a cualquier situación- Uf… Obieta me tsukide iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete hibi wareta rojoo ni toketa shigunaro wa kizuato dake no koshite iku…-Miyuki se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo

-_Es imposible, canta muy bien… ¡Ah¿Por qué, todo lo malo me pasa a mi?_-Shuichi estaba sentado viendo cantar a Miyuki, mordiéndose los labios y apretando sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Es muy buena no crees?-Hiro se voltio hacia Shuichi.

-No lo suficiente-Shuichi y Fujisaki contestaron al mismo tiempo de muy mala forma.

-Es buena, eso es cierto pero le hace falta mejorar muchos aspectos-Fujisaki quien había estado parado al lado de la grabadora se acerco a Shuichi y Hiro.

-…Dokonimo tomaranai mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikoseyo furueteru shaina sekai no nukemishi wo nerate tadoritsuku bashoe I Want to a New World! Meinsu ni Kisumu semegi atta na mida ga imamo kekoeru kutsuato o hizumaseru. Dokonimo tomaranai mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikoseyo furueteru shaina sekai no nukemishi wo nerate todoritsuku bashoe I Want to a New World!-Miyuki al ya terminar se vio muy complacida-Bien y ¿Que tal?

-Bien, pero aún te falta ¿No Shindou-san?-Fujisaki mientras decía esto paraba la grabadora.

-Sí, tienes muy buena voz, te sabes la letra pero te falta un no se que, un llamalo como quieras¡Ah! Talento -Shuichi al decir estas palabras recordaba su incidente con Yuki la primera vez que lo vio- Yo creo que, tal vez, en unos meses estaras lista.

-Entiendo... pero-Miyuki lucia un poco impactada con los comentarios de Fujisaki y Shuichi-El concierto es en una semana y...

-Miyuki-chan no tomes en cuenta los comentarios de este anormal, cantas esplendido se que en una semana estarás lista, siempre y cuando pongas todo de tu parte, Shuichi te ayudara ¿No Shuichi?-Hiro miraba fijamente a Shuichi esperando una respuesta de este.

-Hai, es mi trabajo ¿No?-Shuichi, dijo esto desviando la mirada de Hiro-Bueno Miyuki-chan, comenzaremos por lo principal, los niveles agudos…

Horas después

-¿Has entendido?-Shuichi, parecía más calmado, se encontraba al lado de Miyuki explicándole tonos de voz y cosas así.

-Hai, arigato. Shindou-san… Yo sé que debe ser difícil tener que compartir tus letras con una perfecta desconocida, pero tu igual lo estás haciendo-Miyuki lucia muy triste.

-Miyuki-chan, no…-Shuichi se sentía muy apenado por la forma en que había tratado a Miyuki.

-Déjame continuar por favor, mi intención al venir aquí nunca fue quitarte tu fama ni nada por el estilo, yo sólo quiero que Bad Luck logre un mayor éxito de lo ya conseguido. Por eso, agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por mi- Al terminar de decir esto Miyuki beso en la mejilla a Shuichi-Bueno me debo ir, ya es muy tarde, mi madre se preocupará si no llego antes de las 11.

-¿Qué?, Miyuki-chan me podrías decir la hora-Shuichi de un momento a otro se comenzó a desesperar.

-Las 10 y 45-Miyuki observaba su reloj de pulsera- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Shindou-san- Miyuki cogio su bolso y se retiró.

-_Yuki me va a matar, debo avisarle que estoy en camino…Todo por culpa de esa chiquilla_-Shuichi, corrió hacia el teléfono más cercano el cuál era el de Seguchi Touma, entro sin pedir permiso a nadie.

-Shindou-san ¿Qué significa esto?-Seguchi Touma se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

-¿Me permites el teléfono, Seguchi-san? Por favor es una emergencia, si no llamo a Yuki, se enojara mucho y tendré que dormir en el sofá…-Shuichi estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar.

-Bien, tranquilo, utiliza el teléfono no tengo problema-Seguchi continuo revisando dichos papeles.

-Arigato-Shuichi cogio el teléfono y marcó el numero de Yuki.

**Donde Yuki**

-¿Dónde estará ese baka?-Yuki estaba sentado frente a su laptop, escribiendo las últimas palabras del primer capitulo de su nueva novela- Ya casi son las 11- Dejó de escribir y saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, lo prendió y aspiro hondo. Justo en ese instante sonaba el teléfono- Mochi mochi.

-Yuki… Discúlpame- Era Shuichi al otro lado del teléfono, casi llorando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado baka? Ya pasan de las 10:45 ¿Dónde estás?- Yuki se encontraba muy enfadado.

-En NG, recién he terminado de trabajar no había tenido tiempo para llamar y avisar que llegaría tarde, discúlpame… No te enojes por favor- Dicho esto Shuichi comenzó a llorar.

-_Que tierno es este idiota, imposible enojarse con el-_Yuki imaginaba a su koi llorando-Cuando llegues hablaremos- Yuki retomaba su actitud de siempre.

-¿O sea que no estas enfadado?-Shuichi parecía retomar sus esperanzas.

-No he dicho nada concreto, cuando llegues hablaremos- Al terminar de decir la ultima frase colgó el teléfono.

De nuevo en NG Records

-Arigato Seguchi-san-Shuichi estaba más tranquilo.

-No hay problema, dime¿Qué te pareció la nueva integrante?-Seguchi Touma miraba fijamente a Shuichi.

-Realmente, tiene muy buena voz…-Shuichi había cambiado su perspectiva respecto a Miyuki-Creo que se adaptara perfectamente a nosotros-En ese instante alguien abraza por la espalda a Shuichi-¿Quién es?-Shuichi se volteo para ver quien estaba detrás de el.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de parte tuya-Miyuki había entrado hace poco a la oficina de Seguchi Touma-Gomenasai, sin querer escuche su conversación. Pero, usted me mando a llamar.

-Hai, toma asiento Miyuki-chan-Seguchi Touma le sonrió a Miyuki.

-Bueno, yo me debo retirar Yuki me esta esperando, Saionara-Shuichi salio corriendo de la oficina de Seguchi Touma, se dirigió a la sala de ensayos, cogio su mochila y se dirigió al ascensor, todo lo que restaba de trayecto hasta el departamento de Yuki lo hizo corriendo, luego de unos minutos estaba a la entrada del lujoso departamento de su koi. Respiró hondo y trago saliva, busco la llave del departamento en su bolsillo al encontrarla la introdujo en la cerradura y entro al departamento- ¡Ya estoy en casa Yuki!-Al no recibir respuesta de Yuki, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió al estudio de Yuki-¡Yu…!-Al ver que su amante se encontraba dormido se detuvo, se acerco sigilosamente a Yuki y lo beso en la frente-Estaré dándome un baño.

-_Este baka_-Tras el beso Yuki despertó repentinamente cuando su baka salía de su estudio, llevo su mano hasta su frente y acaricio el lugar donde Shuichi lo había besado. Se levanto de su cómoda silla y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño. Shuichi se encontraba tarareando, desnudo en la bañera cubierto de espuma.-_Mi pequeño Shu-chan, no sabes todo lo que te deseo, en este instante desearía estar junto a ti y besarte en los más recónditos lugares de tu cuerpo-_Pese a tales pensamientos Yuki se contuvo y se dirigió a su habitación.

**Rato después**

-Yuki… ¿Estas despierto?-Shuichi se asomaba por la puerta del baño con una toalla anudada a su cintura-Yuki… ¿Me has estado espiando mientras me baño?-Al preguntar esto Shuichi soltó una pequeña carcajada infantil.

-_¿Cómo ha sabido eso este baka?_-Al escuchar las preguntas de Shuichi, Yuki se ruborizo-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Por casualidad, me desperté y me dirigí al baño, pero justo había un baka en la tina-Yuki se había levantado de la cama y se acerco a Shuichi-Un baka que se veía demasiado…-Yuki estaba a dos centímetros de los labios de Shuichi, en ese instante besó a Shuichi-Delicioso, justo como imagine.

-¿Entonces si me espiabas, no?-Shuichi miro fijamente a Yuki.

-Baka, no me provoques mira que aún sigo enfadado, el sofá te espera-Dicho esto Yuki apartó a Shuichi de su lado.

-Pe…pero Yuki… Yo creí…-En ese instante Shuichi se arrodillo, de manera que se desprendió la toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas, y comenzó a llorar a mares desnudo en el suelo abrazado a los pies de Yuki.

-Que patético eres…-Yuki se encorvo hasta alcanzar la altura a la que se encontraba la cabeza rosa de Shuichi y lo besó-Espero sea la última vez que llegues tarde y no me avises ¿De acuerdo?

-Yuki… Arigato, te lo prometo… ¿Eso quiere decir que no tendré que dormir en el sofá?-Shuichi miraba desde el suelo a su koi con la esperanza de que le diera la negativa.

-¿Tu que crees?-Al terminar la frase Yuki se comenzó a desvestir, mientras Shuichi lo observaba este se ruborizaba-Y bien baka ¿Qué esperas¿Una invitación por correo?-Yuki estaba acostado semidesnudo al interior de la cama.

-¡Ie!-Shuichi se puso de pie, cogio un pantalón de seda, se lo coloco y se acurruco al lado de Yuki-Suki da yo, Yuki…-De esta forma ambos se quedaron dormidos…

**Al otro día**

-Yuki… ¿Estas despierto?-Al no recibir respuesta, Shuichi se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a su koi, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle un nutritivo desayuno-Esto le encantara a Yuki, es algo que varia de la cerveza que siempre esta tomando… Una taza de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, unas tostadas y dos huevos-Shuichi con bandeja en mano se dirigió a la habitación nuevamente, Yuki estaba dormido aun-¡Yuki¡Despierta Yuki!

-¿Qué pasa baka?-Yuki se encontraba un poco molesto con ser despertado, al darse cuenta que Shuichi se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja, cambio su actitud-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí Shuichi?

-¡Tu desayuno!-Shuichi se acercó rápido pero, cuidadosamente hacia la cama con la bandeja y mostró su contenido a Yuki-Mira, he preparado café, jugo, huevos y tostadas ¿Qué te parece?-Shuichi miraba con ojos de gatito a Yuki.

-Y… ¿todo esto lo haz echo tú?…-Shuichi asintió con su pelirrosa cabeza-Es difícil de creer ya que el otro día quemaste la sopa-Yuki dijo esto de manera muy cruel aunque a modo de broma

-Yuki… ¿Porque me dices eso? Yo que me esmere preparándote un rico y nutritivo desayuno-Shuichi iba a comenzar a llorar.

-Discúlpame ¿Tu ya desayunaste?-Yuki miraba a Shuichi quien contestó con una negativa moviendo la cabeza-Entonces toma parte del mío, esto es demasiado para mi.

-¿En serio?-Shuichi se encontraba un tanto confundido con la actitud tan amable de Yuki.

-Hai, pero no te acostumbres-Yuki comenzaba a beber del café que Shuichi había preparado.

-Hai-Shuichi se sentó al lado de Yuki y tomo el vaso de jugo-¡Exquisito!-Justo en ese instante suena el teléfono.

-Mochi mochi-Yuki atendió el teléfono, mientras Shuichi devoraba una tostada.

-Hai¿La residencia Eiri Shindou?-Una voz femenina preguntaba al otro lado del auricular un poco tímida.

-Sí, con quién desea hablar-Yuki mientras hablaba tomaba otro sorbo de café.

-Con Shindou-san.

-¿Shuichi?-Yuki tapo el auricular-Baka, es para ti-Yuki le paso el teléfono a Shuichi quien estaba atragantado con la tostada.

-¿Hai?-Shuichi contestaba el teléfono después de forcejear unos segundos con la tostada en su garganta.

-¿Shindou-san? Habla Miyuki-chan, espero no sea muy temprano, pero quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Hai Miyuki-chan, dime-Shuichi estaba algo despistado.

-¿Podríamos ensayar hoy? Tu sabes que con todo el ajetreo del concierto mientras más ensayemos mejor saldrá ¿No crees?

-Claro Miyuki-chan, pero hoy NG esta cerrada-Shuichi miraba a Yuki quien había comenzado a leer un libro.

-Por esa razón, si no fuera mucha la molestia… ¡Podrías venir a mi casa o yo ir a la tuya¿Qué te parece?

-No lo sé, esperame un chiquito Miyuki-chan-Shuichi tapaba el auricular y se dirigió a Yuki-Yuki¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Tengo que salir dentro de unas horas, para hablar del nuevo libro con las editoriales ¿Por qué?-Yuki se encontraba un poco extrañado ante la pregunta de su pequeño amante.

-Es que¿Podría invitar a alguien mientras tu no estas?-Shuichi miraba a Yuki con esos ojos de gatito que nadie puede resistir n.n.

-Bueno, pero solo hasta las cuatro-Yuki ya había terminado el desayuno y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Arigato Yuki-Shuichi volvía a hablar con Miyuki- Mira Miyuki-chan ¿Te parece si vienes tu a mi casa?

-¿Tu casa?-Yuki había escuchado desde la puerta del baño lo que había dicho Shuichi.

-Me corrijo la casa de Yuki-Shuichi estaba un poco apenado.

-¿Yuki? Esta bien ¿Dónde queda?

-Etto… Mira mejor te espero en la estación Fujiwa ¿Si?

-Bueno, en unos 30 minutos estoy allá, nos vemos Shindou-san.

-Si, nos vemos-Shuichi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al baño-Yuki…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí baka?-Yuki estaba entrando en la bañera y al ver a Shuichi se escandalizo-¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

-Pero Yuki¿Cómo es que tu me puedes espiar y yo no?-Shuichi estaba en el marco de la puerta un poco ruborizado por ver a su koi desnudo.

-Ya te dije que no te espiaba¿Quién es esa tal Miyuki?-Yuki se había anudado una toalla a la cintura.

-Miyuki-chan es la nueva integrante de Bad Luck, por ella fue que ayer llegue tan tarde-Shuichi se acerco a la bañera y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón que cubría su intimidad.

-Ah, entiendo… Oye ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-Yuki estaba de brazos cruzados mirando como Shuichi se introducía a la bañera.

-Dándome un baño, en media hora debo ir a buscar a Miyuki-chan-Shuichi comenzaba a jabonarse-Yuki ¿Me jabonarías la espalda?

-¿Qué? Estas cada día más loco, creo que te has juntado mucho con el loco del peluche-Yuki estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando Shuichi le respondió.

-¡Sakuma-san no es un loco¡Es mi senpai! Además lo que te pido no es nada del otro mundo-Shuichi había metido la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Esta bien te jabonare la espalda-Yuki se acerco a Shuichi y comenzó a jabonarle la espalda.

-Yuki, Suki da yo-Shuichi se acerco a Yuki y lo beso.

**Después **

-¡Ittekimasu!-Shuichi estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de Yuki-Nos vemos a la tarde ¿No?

-Hai, ya te dije que volveré como a las cuatro, así que espero ya hallas terminado a esa hora ¿De acuerdo?-Yuki había sacado un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y comenzaba a aspirar la agradable nicotina.

-Hai… Bueno me voy-Shuichi desapareció de la vista de Yuki y se dirigió al ascensor, marco el numero del primer piso, al llegar abajo salio del ascensor y se encamino hacia la estación de trenes Fujiwa la cual se encontraba a 15 minutos del departamento de Yuki.

En la estación Fujiwa

-Etto¿Dónde estará Miyuki-chan?-Shuichi acababa de llegar y miraba a todos lados buscando rastro de Miyuki.

-¡Shindou-san!-Miyuki llamaba a Shuichi desde el extremo contrario a donde estaba Shuichi-¡Aquí estoy!-Al darse cuenta que Shuichi no la escuchaba echo a correr hasta llegar al lado de Shuichi-¡Konichiwa Shindou-san!

-Konichiwa Miyuki-chan ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?-Shuichi se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-¡Hai! Gracias por preguntar ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo? De ser así ¡Gomen!-Miyuki hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, llegué hace unos pocos minutos, bueno ven vamos, que solo tenemos hasta las 3 y 45-Shuichi se dirigía hacia la salida de la estación, mientras apuraba a Miyuki.

Camino al departamento de Yuki

-Shindou-san ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Miyuki lucia algo asustada.

-¿Hai?-Shuichi caminaba al lado de Miyuki con los brazos en la cabeza pensando en Yuki.

-¿Quién es Yuki?-Miyuki había bajado la mirada al sentir que Shuichi la observaba.

-Anda ¿es que no lo sabes?-Miyuki movió la cabeza en forma negativa-Yuki es… mi amante, yo vivo en su departamento, pero no te preocupes que el no estará-Shuichi le sonrió a Miyuki.

-Gomen, no quise incomodarte con la pregunta-Miyuki estaba un poco confundida aún, de pronto suena el celular de Miyuki-Mochi mochi.

-¡Konichiwa Miyuki-chan! Habla Hiro.

-Konichiwa Nakano-san¿En que te puedo ayudar?-Miyuki estaba un poco ruborizada ya que Shuichi la miraba muy extrañado.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Bueno, la verdad si, tengo planeado ensayar con Shindou-san hasta como las 3 y 45 luego quedo libre ¿Por qué?

-¿Ensayar con Shuichi? Bueno ¿te parece si te paso a buscar cuando termines el ensayo con Shuichi?

-Claro, me seria muy agradable-Shuichi se había acercado a Miyuki.

-Dile que le mando saludos y en cuanto sepa de Ayaka-chan le aviso-Shuichi comenzó a reír de forma traviesa.

-Nakano-san, dice Shindou-san que te manda saludos y que en cuanto sepa de Ayaka-chan te avisará.

-¿Qué? Bueno nos vemos Miyuki-chan.

-Hasta luego Nakano-san-Miyuki al terminar de hablar guardó su celular en su bolsillo-Shindou-san…

-¿Nani?-Shuichi seguía caminando pero esta vez un poco delante de Miyuki.

-¿Te incomoda que te haya molestado en domingo? De ser así discúlpame, pero no quiero estar fatal para el concierto, no quiero fallarte a ti ni a Bad Luck-Miyuki lucía realmente afectada.

-Para nada de todos modos hoy estaría solo, me viene bien un poco de compañía de vez en cuando y la tuya no es molestia¡así que cambia esa cara!-Shuichi se había acercado a Miyuki y la abraza-Mira que te parece si vamos a tomar unos helados, cerca de aquí hacen unos deliciosos.

-Esta bien, Arigato Shindou-san-Miyuki ya estaba más calmada.

**Por otro lado**

-Si, creo que iré unos días-Yuki estaba hablando por teléfono con Tatsuha.

-Pero vendrás solo o con mi cuñadin.

-Creo que iré solo, Shuichi tiene mucho que ensayar tiene un concierto en menos de una semana, no quiero entorpecer sus ensayos-Yuki estaba bebiendo una cerveza y alistándose para irse

-Al parecer de verdad te importa Shu-chan, te preocupas demasiado por él-Tatsuha rió por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno, más tarde te llamo para confirmar todo-Yuki enrojeció- hasta luego Tatsuha-kun-Al terminar de hablar salio muy apresurado del departamento ya que iba retrasado unos minutos-_Todo por culpa de ese baka que me ocupo la bañera._

Llegando al apartamento

-¿Qué te pareció el helado Miyuki-chan?-Shuichi caminaba muy cerca de Miyuki.

-Muy delicioso, gracias Shindou-san-Miyuki comenzaba a sonrojar.

-Bueno ¡aquí es!-Shuichi señalaba el enorme edificio que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

-¡Wau! Es inmenso…-Miyuki estaba sorprendida al ver el lugar donde vivía su senpai.

-Bueno entremos Miyuki-chan-Shuichi le dedicaba una amistosa sonrisa a Miyuki.

**Continuara…**

**y les gusto??? espero sus reviews... todos los comenterios son bien recividos XD... espero nu sean malitos... jejeje okis??? nus estamos leyendo X3**


	2. Enredos y conflictos

**Disculpas por la demora... pero estaba esperando reviews... espero les guste como sigue... creo que con o sin reviews seguire publicando... **

**Capitulo nº2**

**Enredos y conflictos.**

**Adentro**

-Es más grande de lo que parece por fuera-Miyuki estaba demasiado asombrada al ver el interior del lujoso apartamento-kawai

-Por favor entra Miyuki-chan, ponte cómoda, mientras yo busco la pista de las canciones del concierto-Shuichi se dirigió hacia la habitación de Yuki en busca de dicha pista.

-_Es inmenso… ojala yo pudiera vivir en un lugar así, pero… Shindou-san me dijo que este era el apartamento de su amante, no entiendo como Shindou-san puede estar con un hombre siendo tan guapo y talentoso_-Miyuki al pensar esto se sonrojo.

-Miyuki-chan ¿Estás bien¿Por que estas sonrojada?-Shuichi venia con el CD en la mano y un cancionero en la otra.

-Etto… Si Shindou-san, estoy bien, no pasa nada-Miyuki enrojeció aún más-Comencemos, el tiempo es oro.

-Hai, bueno aquí esta el cancionero, iré a poner las pistas-Shuichi le dio el cancionero a Miyuki y se dirigió al estereo-Creo que no hay necesidad de ensayar The Rage Beat, así que pasaremos a la siguiente "Blind game again".

-Hai-Miyuki buscaba en el cancionero la letra de Blind game again-Aquí esta, ven Shindou-san canta conmigo.

-Espera deja traer el control-Al encontrar el control se ubico al lado de Miyuki y comenzaron a cantar.

**Ra****to después**.

-Felicitaciones, vas muy bien Miyuki-chan, hemos ensayado cuatro de las ocho canciones que tocaremos, creo que es necesario un pequeño descanso-Shuichi estaba muy complacido con las habilidades de Miyuki.

-Arigato Shindou-san. Me alegra mucho que estés tan contento, pienso igual, no nos vendría mal un descanso-Miyuki se recostaba en el cómodo sillón.

-Traeré algo para beber ¿Qué te apetece Miyuki-chan?-Shuichi estaba cerca de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para beber Shindou-san?-Miyuki casi se quedaba dormida.

-Mmm-Shuichi abrió la nevera y no encontró más que una tonelada de cervezas, una caja de leche media vacía y jugo de naranja-Hay cerveza pero no creo que te apetezca, también hay leche y jugo de naranja.

-La verdad la cerveza no me gusta un vaso de jugo estará bien-Miyuki se encontraba de pie observando el departamento el cual no poseía muchas cosas unos sillones, una mesa de centro, una televisión pantalla plana de 29, un estereo ultimo modelo y una variedad inmensa de cuadros de arte contemporáneo.

-Bueno Miyuki-chan aquí esta, espero te guste ya que lo hice yo-Shuichi le entregó un vaso de jugo a Miyuki.

-Arigato-Miyuki estaba apunto de tomar un sorbo cuando Shuichi la interrumpió.

-Espera, hagamos un brindis por Bad Luck y su nueva integrante o sea tu Miyuki-chan. ¡Salud!-Al decir esto Shuichi estrello su vaso contra el de Miyuki.

-¡Salud!-Justo en ese instante suena el timbre.

-Esperame iré haber quien busca-Shuichi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Shuichi!-Hiro estaba en la entrada con su guitarra en la espalda y el casco de su moto en la mano.

-¿Hiro? Aún no son las 3 y 45 ¿Qué haces aquí?-Shuichi estaba un tanto extrañado.

-He venido a ensayar con ustedes ¿No es molestia o si?-Hiro se quito los zapatos y entro al departamento en cuanto Shuichi movía la cabeza en señal de que no era molestia-Konichiwa Miyuki-chan.

-Konichiwa Nakano-san-Miyuki saludaba a Hiro un tanto sorprendida.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Hiro, Hi-ro, H-I-R-O¿De acuerdo?-Hiro estaba un poco molesto.

-Gomen Hiro… ¿Acaso ya son las 3 y 45?

-No, es que he venido a ensayar con ustedes.

-¡Que bien!

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo Hiro?-Shuichi se acerco a Hiro.

-Una cerveza no estaría mal. ¿Qué han ensayado Miyuki-chan?-Hiro se sentó en el sillón invitando a Miyuki para que se sentara a su lado. Mientras Shuichi iba a la cocina a buscar la cerveza para su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, hemos ensayado Blind game again, Spicy marmalade, Yuutsuna seven days y in the moonligth-Miyuki al terminar de hablar se dirigió a la cocina a dejar el vaso-Shindou-san ¿Dónde dejo el vaso?

-¿He? Miyuki-chan, no te molestes, déjalo en el fregadero-Shuichi estaba con una lata de cerveza en la mano izquierda y con la otra señalaba a Miyuki donde se encontraba el fregadero. En ese momento suena el teléfono.

-¡Shuichi el teléfono!-Hiro se encontraba a la entrada de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano derecha.

-Un minuto, dámelo-Shuichi le quitó el teléfono de la mano a su amigo-Mochi mochi.

-He… ¿Shuichi?

-Hai ¿Con quien hablo?

-¡Cuñadin! Tanto tiempo que no hablaba contigo, hablas con Tatsuha ¿Esta mi hermano en casa?

-Ha, Tatsuha-san, igual, Yuki no esta, llegara a eso de las cuatro.

-Que lastima, oye supe lo de tu concierto dime cuando y donde es.

-El 14 en el Pelshana ¿Acaso piensas ir a vernos?

-En una de esas me aparezco por ahí, no estaría nada mal. He sabido que Sakuma-san va a todos tus conciertos ¿Es verdad?

-Hai, siempre ha estado apoyándome.

-¡No sabes como te envidio! Bueno más tarde hablamos. ¡Saionara!

-Saionara Tatsuha-san-Al terminar de hablar Shuichi miró a Hiro quien ya estaba dispuesto a comenzar a ensayar.

-Bien Shindou-san¡comencemos!-Miyuki estaba muy entusiasmada con el echo de estar junto a sus dos grandes senpai fuera del trabajo.

-Esta bien… Hiro-Shuichi tomo su lugar al lado de Miyuki y comenzaron a ensayar.

**Más tarde**

-Muy bien señor Eiri, solo nos queda decidir el nombre del libro y como será la carátula de este.

-Visto de que se trata de una novela con más romance que de costumbre existe la posibilidad de que venda más que veces anteriores ¿No lo creen así?- Una joven de cabello rubio ubicada enfrente de Yuki preguntaba a los demás integrantes de aquel numeroso grupo conformado por editores de todas las edades.

-Es un hecho, esta será la novela más exitosa de Yuki Eiri.

-Entonces ya esta decidido nos juntamos en una semana más para ver la carátula y el nombre-Yuki estaba un poco molesto ya que casi eran las cuatro de la tarde-Me disculparan pero debo retirarme.

-Eiri-san, le podría hacer una pregunta antes de que se retire-La joven de cabello rubio miraba fijamente a Yuki-Usted deberá imaginar que tipo de pregunta le haré ¿no?

-Si es respecto a mi vida privada, le aviso de antemano que no hablare de ello, ya que no es de su incumbencia, permiso, hasta luego-Dicho esto el apuesto escritor se retiro del lugar de reunión.

**Donde Shuichi.**

-Shuichi ¿En que estas pensando?-Hiro regañaba al joven pelirrosa quien por décima vez, cometía un error.

-Es que, no es que yo quiera echarlos, pero está por llegar Yuki-Shuichi estaba muy nervioso, ya que, faltaban unos minutos para las cuatro-Y bueno, tu sabes como es Yuki, y no quiero incomodarlos, además no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

-Shindou-san… No te preocupes al fin y al cabo solo nos faltaba una canción por ensayar-Miyuki estaba un poco triste con la idea de irse y dejar a su senpai solito.

-Bueno entonces con Miyuki-chan nos vamos…-Hiro había comprendido la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo-Vamos Miyuki-chan

-Hai, Matashita Shindou-san, nos vemos-Dicho esto Miyuki y Hiro se retiraron del departamento.

-Matashita, gracias por su comprensión-Al irse Miyuki y Hiro, Shuichi comenzó a ordenar el departamento.

**Donde Yuki.**

Al marcharse, Yuki se dirigio a paso rápido a su coche el cual era un Pontiac GTO, en donde introdujo la llave, piso el acelerador a fondo y se encamino a su departamento.

**Mientras.**

-Al fin he terminado-Shuichi se sentó en el cómodo sofá, muy contento con terminar su trabajo- ¡Ya sé! Iré de compras y le traeré algo exquisito a Yuki-Shuichi muy complacido con su excelente idea se dirigio a su habitación y tomo unos cuantos yens (para especificar 1.000 yens) y se fue de compras.

**Minutos después.**

-Baka…-Yuki entraba a su departamento, con la esperanza de encontrar a su Shuichi-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-Yuki comenzó a recorrer el interior del departamento en busca de su pequeño pelirrosa. Al no encontrarlo, se dejo caer sobre su cama y comenzó a incursionar el interior de su bolsillo, en busca de un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios.

**En la tienda.**

-Mmm… A ver creo que llevare esto y esto también-Shuichi avanzaba en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de la tienda, en busca de las cosas más deliciosas y cabe destacar las más dulces-Mmm… También unas fresas y crema y también chocolate y…-El vocalista para en seco al encontrarse rodeado de fanáticas y fanáticos.

-¡Shindou-san¿Me darías tu autógrafo¿Besarías a mi bebé¡Te amo!- Todas estas cosas y muchas más se escuchaban al interior de la tienda. Shuichi en una maniobra inesperada, atraviesa toda la tienda, hasta llegar a una caja vacía, donde al pagar los productos, sale corriendo del lugar.

-Uf… Este es el precio de la fama…-Shuichi ya a solo unas cuadras del departamento, distinguió el lujoso coche de Yuki-Yuki ya esta en casa-Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de un SD Shuichi.

-¡¡Shu-chan!!

-¿Ah?-Shuichi giro su cuerpo 180º y se encontró con su senpai a 5 cms. De su rostro.

-¡Shu-chan! Kumagoro y yo te extrañamos muchísimo, hace días que no te veíamos-Ryuichi balanceaba a Kumagoro en su brazos queriendo expresar la alegría del inerte peluche.

-Sakuma-san. Que alegría verte, a Kumagoro también ¿Qué hacen por estos lados?-Shuichi se encontraba muy contento con tan agradable encuentro.

-Kumagoro quiere comprarse un departamento y pensé, que le serviría mucho, uno de gran tamaño como los que hay por aquí ¿Qué crees tú?-Ryuichi estaba abrazado a su conejo, mirando fijamente a Shuichi.

-Estaría muy bien, creo que le gustarán los departamentos que hay por aquí-Shuichi tras evitar una gran carcajada al escuchar que el departamento sería para el minúsculo peluche y no para Ryuichi. Esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que bien, y tu Shu-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Ryuichi mordió una pata de Kumagoro mientras caminaba al lado de Shuichi.

-Yo vivo en aquel edificio, el más grande-Shuichi, orgulloso señalaba el lujoso departamento ubicado a una cuadra de ahí.

-¡Uh¡Que alegría¡Eso quiere decir que seremos vecinos¡Que bien!-Un SD Ryuichi se apegaba al cuerpo de un enrojecido Shuichi.

-Sakuma-san ¿Qué el departamento no sería para Kumagoro? En ese caso él seria mi vecino-Shuichi, mientras intentaba apartar a Ryuichi de su lado, retorció de risa por las locuras de su senpai.

-Pero Kumagoro no puede vivir solito, no ves que es demasiado pequeño, por ello…-Ryuichi suelta a Shuichi y campanante anuncia-… ¡Yo viviré con él! Lo ves Shu-chan ¡seremos vecinos¡Podremos hacer fiestas de pijama, contar historias de terror y jugar a la casita!

-Me parece genial Sakuma-san, pero ¿Podríamos continuar otro día?-ya pasaban de las 5-Debo llegar a casa o Yuki se enfadara.

-Bueno¡nos vemos Shu-chan!-Ryuichi continuo su camino en busca de un departamento para su Kumagoro.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me apresuro-Shuichi entro rápidamente en el ascensor-Vamos ¿acaso esto no puede subir más rápido?-Shuichi mordió su dedo pulgar por la impaciencia de llegar donde su koi-Al fin-La cara de Shuichi se ilumino al estar a solo unos segundos del departamento de Yuki. Rápidamente camino hacia la puerta del departamento, al estar frente a ella busco la llave en su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, dio vuelta y abrió la puerta-¡Yuki! Ya estoy en casa-Shuichi se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró frente a Yuki con una cara de no muchos amigos (TT.TT).

-¿Dónde estabas baka?-Yuki miraba fijamente a Shuichi.

-Etto… Yo sólo fui a comprar unas cuantas cositas para comer rico¿Ves?-Shuichi mostró las bolsas que se encontraban en sus manos.

-Esta bien, y ¿Pudiste ensayar?-Yuki se sentó en el sofá y comenzaba a fumar otro cigarrillo.

-¡Hai!-Shuichi se encamino a dejar las bolsas a la cocina pero se vio interrumpido.

-Shuichi… iré a Kyoto por unos días-Yuki se puso de pie y se encerró en su habitación.

-Yu… Ki…-Shuichi quedo atónito con tal anuncio, no es necesario decir que Yuki no era de los que visitaba a la familia-Yuki…-Shuichi entro en la habitación y se acerco a Yuki-¿Es muy necesario que vayas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, agradece que te dije-Yuki se encontraba arreglando una maleta.

-"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia" claro que es de mi incumbencia soy tu pareja_-Shuichi estaba muy triste por semejante respuesta-Bueno¿te quedaras muchos días allá?

-No lo sé, talvez me quede la semana o tal vez sólo un día-Yuki continuaba arreglando su maleta sin importarle el estado de animo de Shuichi.

-Bien-Shuichi se retiro de la habitación y se dirigio a la cocina, ahí comenzó a cocinar.

-Shuichi, si vas a cocinar hazlo solo para ti, yo me iré hoy-Yuki estaba casi listo para marcharse.

-Esta bien, creo que dejare de cocinar y saldré a dar una vuelta-Shuichi se dirigio a la puerta del departamento.

-¿Shuichi?-Yuki estaba un poco sorprendido por como Shuichi se tomo la situación, el pensaba que haría un berrinche como era de costumbre.

-¿Hai?-Al no recibir respuesta Shuichi abrió la puerta del departamento y se fue.

-Shu-chan-Yuki observaba la puerta por la cual Shuichi había salido.

**Por otro lado.**

-_No entiendo como Yuki puede tratarme así, y yo que siempre estoy preocupándome de ese idiota-_Shuichi comienza a llorar mientras camina en dirección al parque cercano al departamento de Yuki.

-¿Shu-chan?-Ryuichi se acerca a Shuichi, quien no se percata de la presencia de este-¡Shindou Shuichi¿Estás bien?

-¿Uh?-Shuichi se volteo y vio como Ryuichi lo miraba fijamente-¡Sakuma-san! Discúlpame no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Sakuma-san?-Ryuichi suspira profundamente, y luego mueve el cabello de Shuichi con su mano-No tienes remedio ¿Lo sabes?

-Hai…-Shuichi quiso reír pero solo logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó Shu-chan¿Problemas con Yuki-san?-Ryuichi vio como de los ojos de Shuichi brotaron las lagrimas cuando el nombro a Yuki-Es eso, cuéntame que sucedió… Por favor, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-Ryuichi adopto su postura madura.

-Ryu-chan… Shuichi se acercó a Ryuichi lo abrazó y entre llantos comenzó a contar lo ocurrido-A veces pienso que Yuki no me quiere, hoy luego que me tope contigo, al entrar al departamento Yuki me esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos y luego de que le explique porque yo estaba llegando tarde, él me dijo que se iría a Kyoto.

-Shu-chan-Ryuichi mientras Shuichi lloraba lo apretaba con más fuerza-Shu-chan te tengo una buena noticia-Ryuichi quiso animar un poco al pobre Shuichi.

-¿Qué Ryu-chan?-Shuichi se secó las lagrimas e intento soltar a Ryuichi pero este no lo dejó.

- He encontrado un departamento muy cercano al tuyo, si quieres podemos ir… y para que olvides un poco todo este enredo en tu mente podemos escuchar música o hacer lo que tu quieras ¿Qué te parece?-Ryuichi mostró una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias Ryu-chan, pero necesito estar solo-Shuichi estaba muy triste debido a la actitud de su koi-Nos vemos mañana-Shuichi se despidió de su senpai y se fue corriendo a la casa de Hiro, cuando llevaba casi la mitad del trayecto recorrido recordó que Hiro y Miyuki deberían estar en un bar o algo así-¿_Porque la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? No lo entiendo._

-¡Shu-chan!-Ryuichi venia siguiendo a Shuichi desde que este lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca-Shuichi…

-¿Ryuichi? Te he pedido que me dejes sólo ¿porque me sigues?-Shuichi comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Porque… no puedo verte sufrir-Ryuichi se acercó al pelirrosa, lo abrazó y luego lo besó en sus delicados labios. Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron a más no poder y miraban fijamente a Ryuichi.

-Sakuma-san-Luego que Ryuichi soltó al pelirrosa, Shuichi sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Dime Shu-chan?-Ryuichi volvía a adoptar su postura de niño pequeño.

-Etto… Sakuma-san ¿Por qué me besaste?-Shuichi estaba cubierto por un rubor rosa que hacia juego con su cabello.

-Porque… ¿Es necesario dar una razón?-Ryuichi adopto nuevamente su actitud madura-yo creo que no es necesario dar alguna explicación, creo que todo esta muy claro.

-¡Claro que es necesario¡Las personas no besan a otras por que si nada más!-Shuichi se tiro al suelo sin importarle que la gente lo viera en ese estado tan deprimente, ahí comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

-Shuichi… por favor calmate, te explicare por que te bese pero este no es el lugar adecuado-Ryuichi intento levantar a un deshidratado Shuichi a punto de caer dormido.

-Hai… Vamos a tu departamento y me explicas ¿Si?-Shuichi hizo un enorme esfuerzo para llegar caminando hasta el nuevo departamento de Ryuichi el cual quedaba a solo una cuadra del de Yuki.

**En el departamento de Ryuichi.**

-Toma-Ryuichi le entrego a Shuichi un vaso con jugo de naranja-Te lo bebes todo ¿OK?

-Hai…-Shuichi bebió "desesperadamente" el jugo ya que se encontraba muerto de sed-_Sakuma Ryuichi… vocalista del popular grupo Nittle Grasper, edad: 33 años, estado civil: soltero, nunca se le ha visto con ninguna chica, ojos azules cabello negro con un toque de verde. Me pregunto ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakuma-san?_-Shuichi al terminar de beber el jugo dejó el vaso en el suelo ya que no había casi ningún mueble.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás¿Mejor?-Ryuichi opto por su actitud infantil, ya que no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentar la realidad aún-Etto… disculpa aún no he trasladado todos los muebles apenas si la cama, la nevera y este sofá.

-Mmm… Sakuma-san ¿Por qué me besaste?-Shuichi no había olvidado ese beso, de echo lo recordó todo el trayecto al departamento de Ryuichi.

-Etto… Bueno Shu-chan… es que…-Ryuichi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos adopto su postura madura-¿podrías dejar de decirme Sakuma-san? Pero bueno…desde que te conocí me sentí un tanto atraído hacia ti y me disgusta de sobre manera que Yuki-san te haga tanto daño.

-Saku… Ryuichi… si tú hubieras aparecido antes en mi vida ten por seguro que yo te hubiera correspondido lo que tu sientes por mi…-Shuichi estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza-Pero…-Shuichi levanto su rostro y clavo sus hermosos ojos violetas en los profundos ojos azules de Ryuichi-Yo estoy con Yuki y aunque él me trate tan mal, yo estoy seguro que en el fondo el me quiere mucho.

-Shuichi… Yo no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de parecer ¿no? No importa, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre que tengas una pelea con Yuki-san no dudes en llamarme a mi móvil y…-de los ojos de Ryuichi salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas-Ahí estaré yo, siempre a tu lado ¿Si?

-Ryuichi…-Shuichi se acerco a Ryuichi y lo abrazo-Hai, arigato Ryuichi-Ryuichi correspondió el abrazo y besó la frente del pelirrosa.

-Suki da yo-Ryuichi contuvo las lagrimas y sonrió a Shuichi.

**Al otro día (En NG Records)**

-¡Shindou-san!-Una entusiasta Miyuki esperaba a Shuichi en la entrada de NG Records-Muy buenos días.

-Buenos días Miyuki-chan-Shuichi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-¿Ya llegaron Hiro y Fujisaki?

-¡Hai¿Entremos¿Ne ne?-Miyuki al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Hai…

**En la sala de ensayos.**

-Gomen…-Shuichi entraba con la cabeza reclinada hacia un costado-No pude dormir bien.

-Shindou-san mister k acaba de venir a preguntar como marchan las cosas, lo mismo quisiera saber yo…-Fujisaki se encontraba de pie frente a Hiro quien estaba bebiendo un refresco de naranja tranquilamente-Nakano-san me ha dicho que ayer ensayaron ¡Sin mi¿Cómo es posible¡Yo también soy parte de Bad Luck!-Fujisaki estaba rojo del cólera.

-Gomen Fujisaki, la idea nació de repente… y no se me ocurrió avisarte-Shuichi a paso lento se instalo frente al micrófono y tomo su postura para empezar a cantar-Ven Miyuki-chan ponte al lado izquierdo y coge el micrófono.

-Shindou-san ¿Estas bien?-Miyuki avanzo rápidamente a donde su senpai e hizo lo que el le dijo.

-¿Shuichi?-Hiro, quien no había dicho nada respecto a la apariencia tan deprimente de Shuichi reaccionó-¿Qué sucedió Shuichi?

-Nada, comencemos ¿Si?-Shuichi suspiro y cerro los ojos-_Yuki… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? _

**En casa de los padres de Yuki.**

-¡Yuki!-Un entusiasmado Tatsuha gritaba el nombre de su frío hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Tatsuha-kun?-Yuki estaba sentado en el jardín de su "modesta" casa, escribiendo en su laptop.

-¿Cómo esta mi cuñadin?-Tatsuha se sentó al lado de Yuki y comenzó a observar lo que este escribía.

-Esta bien, ocupado con el trabajo como de costumbre-Yuki estaba molesto con la presencia de Tatsuha.

-Al parecer no está tan ocupado ¿No has visto los periódicos?-Tatsuha extendió un periódico hacia Yuki.

-Hmm…-Yuki observo la portada del periódico, en ella salía Shuichi abrazado por Ryuichi y una foto más pequeña mostraba el instante en que Ryuichi besaba a Shuichi, el periódico decía:

"¿EL FIN DE EIRI-SHINDOU?

Al parecer el joven vocalista del exitoso grupo Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, ha cambiado a su actual pareja, el conservador escritor Yuki Eiri por alguien más parecido a él, quien más que Ryuichi Sakuma el vocalista más famoso de todo el Japón. Ayer en las cercanías del parque central de Tokio se les fue visto besándose y luego el pelirrosa Shindou se dejo caer al suelo, al parecer esto ocurrió…"

-¿Y¿Qué me dices hermanito¿Shuichi esta tan ocupado como tu pensabas?-Tatsuha sonrió triunfante ante el rostro de Yuki-no puedo dejar de admitir que me siento un tanto celoso por que ese muñeco rosa me arrebato a mi Dios… pero que más da.

-_¿Cómo es posible que Shuichi me haya echo esto? No lo creo capaz de algo semejante o puede ser…_-Yuki recuerda la extraña apariencia de Shuichi cuando el se marcho la tarde anterior-_Alomejor todo esto es culpa mía, el pobre no encontró donde refugiarse luego de que yo le dije tales cosas, si, es mi culpa_-Yuki se levanto cogio su laptop y se encamino hacia el interior de la casa, ahí fue a su habitación y ordeno su maleta-_Debo saber porque sucedió esto_-Cogio su maleta y salio de la casa en busca de un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

**En NG Records.**

-¡Shindou Shuichi!-Un exaltado Tohma entra en la sala de ensayos y desafiante se acerca a Shuichi-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto Shindou-san?-Tohma le muestra un periódico en el que sale la foto de el con Ryuichi abrazados y luego besándose-Hmm-Tohma comienza a leer textualmente en voz alta- "¿EL FIN DE EIRI-SHINDOU?

Al parecer el joven vocalista del exitoso grupo Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, ha cambiado a su actual pareja, el conservador escritor Yuki Eiri por alguien más parecido a él, quien más que Ryuichi Sakuma el vocalista más famoso de todo el Japón. Ayer en las cercanías del parque central de Tokio se les fue visto besándose y luego el pelirrosa Shindou se dejo caer al suelo, al parecer esto ocurrió ya que el vocalista de Bad Luck había sido visto llorando luego que Ryuichi Sakuma lo besó… "-Al terminar de leer Tohma miro a Shuichi en busca de explicaciones.

-Seguchi-san… Etto…-Shuichi enrojeció de pies a cabeza al ver que todos lo observaban-Realmente no puedo explicarlo.

-Vamos a mi oficina-Tohma salió de la sala de ensayos y se dirigió a su oficina.

-¿Shindou-san?-Miyuki observo tristemente como Shuichi abandonaba la sala de ensayos.

-Estoy seguro que Shuichi no fue quien inicio esto, estoy muy seguro de conocerlo lo demasiado como para saber que el no estaba bien-Hiro estaba muy triste por su amigo.

-Sea como sea, ha armado un escándalo, no se como se librara Tohma de esta-Fujisaki se sentó a meditar, mientras Miyuki lo observaba pensativa.

**En la oficina de Seguchi Tohma.**

-¿Y bien Shindou-san?-Tohma estaba sentado en su silla mientras Shuichi tomaba asiento enfrente de él.

-Mira Seguchi-san, no es que yo quiera eximir mis culpas pero…-Tras pensar un momento Shuichi contesto enérgicamente-Sakuma-san también tiene la culpa ¿No cree?

-Estoy al tanto de eso, por esa razón he mandado a llamar a Ryuichi también-Tohma cerro sus ojos y relajó la expresión de su rostro.

-Hmm… esta bien… Etto… Seguchi-san. No le dirás a Yuki ¿verdad?-Shuichi estaba muy nervioso y a la vez aliviado ya que Tohma le sonrió amablemente.

-Pero… yo creo que igual lo sabrá, esta en todos los periódicos del país-Seguchi cambio nuevamente la expresión de su rostro por una de sincera tristeza-Lo siento por él.

-¡Yahoo¡Ryu-chan está aquí!-Un animado SD Ryuichi entró interrumpiendo la conversación de Shuichi y Seguchi Tohma.

-Ryuichi… Que bueno que llegaste-Tohma se levanto para recibir cordialmente a Ryuichi-Toma asiento por favor.

-¡Hai!-Al ver a Shuichi, Ryuichi se sonrojó y bajó el volumen de su voz-Hola Shu-chan ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien¿No has visto los periódicos?-Shuichi bajó la cabeza y ocultó su leve rubor.

-No leo los periódicos¡siempre inventan cosas de uno!-Ryuichi adopto su postura madura y se sentó al lado de Shuichi.

-Deberías hacerlo para que me expliques que significa esto-Tohma extendió el periódico a Ryuichi, quien al distinguirse en la foto, lo tomó apresuradamente.

-"¿EL FIN DE EIRI-SHINDOU? Al parecer el joven vocalista del exitoso grupo Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, ha cambiado a su actual pareja, el conservador escritor Yuki Eiri por alguien más parecido a él, quien más que Ryuichi Sakuma…"-Ryuichi no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que todo el mundo se había enterado de su momento más romántico.

-¡¿Por qué ríes Ryuichi?!-Shuichi parecía enfadado con la actitud de Ryuichi.

-Gomen… No puedo evitar sonreír, yo te dije que te amaba y el saber que ya es conocido por la mayoría del país me alivia… Incluso si Yuki-san se entera… no estoy dispuesto a pedir disculpas ni nada parecido-Ryuichi se levanto del asiento y miró fijamente a Shuichi-Te amo Shuichi Shindou y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a este sentimiento.

-¡Kudasai¡No te quiero escuchar! Yo amo a Yuki-Shuichi se tapó los oídos y observó fijamente a Ryuichi-Por favor, si me amas déjame tranquilo.

-Shindou-san… Ryuichi-Tohma se encontraba atónito con aquellas declaraciones.

-Shuichi, esta bien, pero no olvides que cualquier cosa, sabes donde encontrarme-Ryuichi al decir esto se retiro de la oficina de Seguchi-Hasta luego Tohma, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

-Ryu-chan…-Shuichi se tapó los ojos y comenzó a llorar-Gomenasai

-Shuichi… ¿Te apetece un té?-Tohma le sonrió a Shuichi.

-Hai…-Shuichi le devolvió la sonrisa a Tohma y dejó de llorar

Continuará…

**Espero les haya gustado... me dejan sus opiniones sugerencias... o lo que sea... XD.**

**Nus estamos leyendo ... 3**


	3. ¿Terminó?

**Naaaas!!!! disculpen la gran demora... agradesco de corazón sus reviews!!! La verdad... alomejor la continuación no va a ser lo que esperaban... En algunas partes van a haber unas intervenciones de mis inners... espero no les moleste... **

**disclaimer: todos los personajes de Gravitation pertenecen a Maki Murakami (alabanzas)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo nº 3**

**¿Terminó?**

**En el departamento de Yuki.**

-Shuichi-Un enfadado Yuki entra desafiante al departamento, pero este se encuentra vacío-No esta, pero espera a que llegues Shindou. No sabes lo que te espera.

**Devuelta a NG Records.**

-Gomen-Un entristecido Shuichi entraba de vuelta a la sala de ensayos-¿Comencemos?

-Shindou-san…-Miyuki después de ver como estaba su senpai decidió hablar-No… Shindou-san, tu puedes retirarte, aún faltan cuatro días para el concierto, nosotros podemos ensayar, no es necesaria tu presencia…-Haciéndose de ánimos- además tu no estás nada bien.

-Miyuki-chan…-Shuichi quedo atónito ante las palabras de Miyuki.

-Hai, Shindou-san, Miyuki tiene razón-Fujisaki se levantó de su asiento y cogió la mochila de Shuichi y se la pasó-Vete a casa nosotros terminamos de ensayar-le sonrió para darle a entender que de verdad no había problema _(Ayami: Suguru siendo comprensivo? Que raro!)_

-Ve Shuichi, no te hagas problema-Hiro le dio una palmada a Shuichi y le sonrió.

-Hai, arigato Fujisaki, Hiro, Miyuki-chan-Shuichi se colocó su mochila y salió de NG Records.

**Por otro lado**.

-Na no da na no da…-Un contento Ryuichi baila alrededor de Kumagoro-¿Viste Kumagoro? Ahi estoy yo con Shu-chan… ¡Besándonos!, na no da na no da…-Detiene su baile y serio, observa por la ventana de su recién adquirido departamento-_Espero no causarle problemas a Shuichi._

**En el departamento de Yuki.**

-¡Ya estoy en casa! Uhm… que tonto soy, Yuki no está-Shuichi se quitó las zapatillas y entró al departamento, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Yuki recostado en el sofá con un cigarrillo a medio fumar _(Ayami: eso es peligroso… Shu despiértalo!)_ un periódico en su regazo-_Ya lo sabe… ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar? De seguro que me hecha a patadas… (Ylana: Si, es un animal… pero nunca tanto)_

-Shuichi-Yuki quien se había fingido dormido, reaccionó cuando Shuichi se dirigía a su habitación.

-Yuki, que sorpresa ¿Tan corto fue tu viaje?-Un nervioso Shuichi se acercó tímidamente a Yuki.

-Hai, ven-Yuki le señaló a Shuichi que se sentará a su lado.

-Mmm-Shuichi obedeció y al sentarse Yuki lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué besaste a ese idiota¿Acaso ya no me amas?-Yuki mientras abrazaba a Shuichi lo interrogó.

-Yuki… ¡Claro que te amo! Eso fue… un desliz, la verdad yo no tuve culpa de nada…-Shuichi se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Mmm… Bien, se que ha sido culpa mía, por ser tan desconsiderado contigo _(Ayami¿Yuki reconociendo sus culpas…? No me la creo!!! Ylana: Idiota deja de decir estupideces)_ -Yuki soltó a Shuichi y continuó fumando su cigarrillo.

-¿Yuki¿Eres tú?-Shuichi estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de Yuki.

-Gomen…-Yuki se levantó y se dirigió a su estudio-Estaré escribiendo, por favor no me interrumpas ¿Si?

-¡Hai!-El rostro de Shuichi se iluminó y comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el departamento-¡Yuki saldré a comprar!-Shuichi se colocó sus zapatillas y salió del departamento, bajó las escaleras y al salir del edificio se encontró con Ryuichi-¡Sakuma-san!

-¡Ry-u-i-chi!-Un SD Ryuichi saludaba a un atónito Shuichi-¿A dónde vas Shu-chan?

-A… comprar… Ryuichi ¿Qué pasa?-Shuichi se molestó un poco ya que recordó la actitud de Ryuichi en la oficina de Seguchi Tohma.

-Es que-Ryuichi se cubrió por un leve rubor rosa-Ya trasladaron todos mis muebles y necesito ayuda ¿Me ayudas Shu-chan?

-Ryuichi…-Tras pensarlo un momento recordó a Yuki-No, no puedo, gomen… No puedo poner en riesgo mi relación con Yuki.

-Shu-chan-Ryuichi comenzó a reír-Pero… te estás preocupando por nada… Si Tohma también vendrá, pero pese a su ayuda igual es mucho para los dos-Ryuichi bajó la mirada-Y tu Shu-chan aparte de Tohma y Noriko, quien esta en América, son mis únicos amigos.

-Ryuichi…-Shuichi meditó un instante y comprendió la situación-Está bien, te ayudaré pero debo avisarle a Yuki…

-¿Nani¿Yuki-san está aquí?-Un desconcertado Ryuichi observaba a Shuichi.

-Hai, llegó antes que yo…-Shuichi comprendió que lo que realmente quería saber Ryuichi era como había reaccionado Yuki-Yuki no me hizo muchas preguntas, de echo el cree que la culpa es de él.

-¿Y acaso no la es?-Un maduro Ryuichi observaba a Shuichi-¿No fue culpa de él que tu estuvieras tan afectado por que el se iría a Kyoto¿No fue culpa de él que yo te encontrará llorando ayer?-Ryuichi se detuvo al observar que el rostro de Shuichi se había llenado de angustia-Discúlpame Shu-chan, no fue mi in…

-No importa, tienes razón-Shuichi levanto su rostro y sonrió a Ryuichi-Bueno¿Qué no íbamos a ir a tu departamento?

-Hai, Shu-chan¿Pero y tus compras?-Ryuichi casi lloraba de la felicidad.

-¿Eso?, solo era una excusa, realmente iba a donde Hiro…-Shuichi rió de forma traviesa.

- ¿Y no le vas a avisar a Yuki-san?

-Luego le llamo, ya que ahora está escribiendo y no le gusta que lo molesten-Shuichi sonrió alegremente-¡vamos, Ryuichi!

-Shuichi-Yuki observaba desde su departamento como su pequeño koi se alejaba dando saltitos con el peliverde cantante.

**En el departamento de Ryuichi.**

-¡Kya¡Es mucho más grande que el de Yuki, no lo había notado!-Shuichi observaba con mucho detenimiento cada detalle del inmenso departamento.

-¿te gusta Shu-chan?-Ryuichi observaba fijamente a Shuichi-_Pues si tú quisieras podrías vivir aquí conmigo… pero la decisión es 100 tuya…_

-¡Hai!-Shuichi se percato de la ausencia de Seguchi Tohma-Etto… Ryu-chan ¿Dónde esta Seguchi-san?

-Llegará más tarde, tenia cosas que hacer-Ryuichi sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?

-Hai, dime ¿por donde comenzamos?-Shuichi se arremango su camiseta.

-¡Por la habitación!-Ryuichi levanto a Kumagoro en el aire.

-¿La habitación?-Shuichi miraba atónito a Ryuichi- _¡¿En que piensas Sakuma-san?!_

-Hai, es que como ya casi se oscurece, quiero tener mi habitación arregladita, porque de otra manera ni yo ni Kumagoro podemos dormir-Ryuichi hizo pucheros _(Ayami: My Honey Ryuichi… Yo te ayudo!!! .Ylana: Disculpen las molestias ya me la llevo…)._

-Está bien, vamos-Shuichi se encamino a la habitación de Ryuichi y al llegar ve una hermosa cama de dos plazas-¡Kya! Que grande-No lo piensa dos veces y se tira a la cama.

-Etto… Shuichi-Ryuichi mira a Shuichi, quien sobre su cama se ve desesperadamente exquisito, y grita-¡Guerra de almohadas!-Toma una almohada y se la tira en la cara.

-¿Con que con esas, he?-Shuichi coge otra almohada y así comienzan una guerra de almohadas _(Ylana: Valga la redundancia)_ tras luchar unos minutos, ambos se encuentran en la cama y Ryuichi no demora en rodear a Shuichi con su brazo-Ryu-chan¿Qué haces?

-Discúlpame¿si Shu-chan?-Ryuichi comienza a acariciar el rostro de Shuichi y luego se acerca para devorar sus labios, para gran sorpresa de Ryuichi, Shuichi es débil y se deja guiar por Ryuichi entreabriendo sus labios para darle paso a la lengua de su senpai.

-Ryuichi…-tras separarse unos segundos para respirar, Shuichi logra articular unas palabras-…por favor, prométeme que nadie se enterara de esto-Shuichi acaricio el cabello de Ryuichi y lo miró ¿lujuriosamente?-Prométeme que nadie lo sabrá-Shuichi se acerco a Ryuichi y comenzó a sacarle la polera que este andaba trayendo, jalando hacia arriba la suave tela, dejando a la vista el buen cuerpo que Ryuichi poseía.

-¡Shuichi!-Ryuichi estaba atónito ante la actitud de Shuichi, sin embargo lo embargaba una gran felicidad-Te prometo que nadie salvo nosotros…-viendo a Kumagoro-y Kumagoro, sabrá que es lo que pasó.

-¿Y Tohma?-Shuichi comenzó a besar el cuello de Ryuichi, deslizándose dejando un rastro de besos hasta su ombligo-¿No me dijiste que estaba apunto de llegar?

-Era…-Ryuichi se retorcía de la excitación-una mentirita… la verdad solo quería estar a tu lado…-Ryuichi comenzó a deshacer a Shuichi de su polera, para dejar al descubierto su blanca y juvenil piel _(Ylana: Shuichi cuenta con unos… 20 años? Si, creo que si…)_

-¿Con que si?-Shuichi bajo hasta llegara los pantalones de Ryuichi, lugar donde con gran sensualidad se detuvo para observar el rostro de su senpai-Bueno no me quedara de otra, que…-En ese momento Shuichi comienza a bajar con sus dientes el cierre del pantalón de Ryuichi-Castigarte…

-¡Ah¡Shuichi¡Detente!-Ryuichi a pesar de que más que nada deseaba tener un momento tan intimo con Shuichi, lo detuvo-¿Qué pasaría si Yuki-san se entera?-Él quería que su pequeño pelirrosa estuviera 100 seguro de lo que sucediera.

-¿Cómo se va enterar, si tú no lo vas contar y yo tampoco?-Shuichi río infantilmente, aunque muy en su interior algo le decía que luego se iba a arrepentir _(Ylana: A eso le llamo Conciencia)_ -Relájate…

-Está bien Shu-chan, pero después no me digas que no te advertí-Ryuichi cerró sus hermosos Zafiros y dejó que Shuichi complaciera sus más íntimos deseos.

Shuichi continuó en donde había quedado, al terminar de bajar el cierre deshizo a Sakuma de su pantalón y lo lanzó lejos, dejándolo solo con esa ajustada prenda, que hacia resaltar el excitado miembro de Ryuichi. Ryuichi al verse casi por completo desnudo, intercambio papeles con Shuichi quedando este bajo él _(Ayami: Shuichi abajo, Ryuichi arriba )_ , le quito con destreza el pantalón al menor dejándolo en la misma situación que a él, ambos se encontraban sumamente excitados, Ryuichi sin esperar más, desprendió al pelirrosa de su ultima prenda dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo _(Ayami[Hemorragia nasal. Ylana[Conteniendo su Hemorragia nasal)_

-Shu-chan… Eres sumamente encantador…-Ryuichi se acercó nuevamente a los labios de Shuichi para comenzar a devorarlos nuevamente, esta vez con mayor pasión, mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo de Shu, provocando leves suspiros y gemidos por parte de este.

**Donde Yuki.**

-¿Dónde estará ese baka?-Era la quinta vez que Yuki marcaba el numero de Shuichi-Rayos, no contesta, tendré que llamar a Seguchi-Marca el numero de su cuñado, un tanto desanimado, al recibir repuesta pregunta-¿Dónde estás Tohma?

-Muy buenas tardes Eiri-san, yo estoy muy bien¿y tu¿Dónde estoy? Pues en la oficina como de costumbre.

-Necesito el número del idiota del peluche-Yuki sólo quería saber de su pequeño koi el cual obviamente estaba con Ryuichi y eso no era nada bueno para su relación _(Ylana¿Celoso Yuki-san?)_

-¿Te refieres a Ryuichi¿Para que¿No me digas que Shuichi esta con él?

-No estoy seguro¡¿puedes darme el maldito número si o no?!-Yuki estaba cansado de la actitud de Seguchi.

-Espera un minuto… Aquí esta ¿tienes papel a mano?

-Hai.

-52-894-778. Ese es su móvil el de su departamento es 45-53-127. Bueno espero encuentres a tu Shu-chan. Nos vemos Eiri-san.

-Arigato Tohma-Al terminar de hablar con Seguchi marco el número del móvil de Ryuichi.

**Donde Shuichi.**

Ryuichi había comenzado a bajar su mano hasta llegar al erecto miembro de Shuichi, sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos se dispuso a dar comienzo a su labor, Shuichi instintivamente subía un poco sus caderas… Justo, comenzó a sonar el móvil de Sakuma _(Ayami: jejeje que mala soy)._

-¡Maldición¿Quién puede ser en un momento como este?-Ryuichi depositó un beso en la frente de su "por ahora" koibito-Esperame no tardo-Comenzó a buscar su móvil entre las sabanas y la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso-¿Aló?

-¿Ryuichi Sakuma?

-Si¿con quien habló?-Ryuichi estaba sorprendido de recibir llamadas desconocidas

Shuichi al ver el cuerpo de Ryuichi, totalmente desnudo, pues en el proceso de todas esas caricias había sido desprendido de su última prenda, recordó a su Yuki y sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho. Más se deshizo de el como pudo.

-¡Ryuichi! Voy a sacar jugo, estoy seco-Shuichi se levantó y fue a la cocina en busca del liquido que tanto necesitaba. _(Ayami: Pobre Shu… tenía sed)_

-Un momento-Tapo el auricular-Claro Shu-chan-Destapo el auricular-Y bueno ¿Con quien hablo?

-¿Me podrías dar con Shuichi?

-¡Yuki-san!-La cara de Ryuichi empalideció al saber que esa voz era de Yuki.

-¡¿Yuki?!-Al escuchar el nombre de su koi, freno su marcha rumbo a la cocina y expectante clavo sus amatistas en los zafiros de Ryuichi. _(Ayami: Me encantan las piedras preciosas)_

-Hai, espera un momento-Ryuichi tapo el auricular y miró a Shuichi quien estaba atónito-Toma Shu es para ti.

-Arigato-Shuichi cogio el móvil-¿Yuki?

-¿Por qué te encuentras con ese tarado¡¿Acaso no te vasto con el maldito beso de ayer¿Acaso ya no me amas?-Lo último fue pronunciado por lo bajo, casi a modo de susurro.

-Yuki… por favor calmate…yo te prometo que te lo explicaré todo al llegar-Shuichi se sentía realmente como la peor basura del mundo al haber traicionado la confianza de Yuki.

-Te estaré esperando-Fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

Shuichi le paso su móvil a Ryuichi.

-Debo irme, Gomenasai Sakuma-san-Shuichi comenzó a buscar sus prendas en el suelo. Cabe destacar que la excitación de ambos chicos había desaparecido a causa del gran susto que se llevaron _(Ayami: que lastima!!)_

-No importa Shu-chan, pero te he dicho mas de mil veces que me llames Ryuichi-Ryuichi se acerco a Shuichi e intento besarlo, pero este lo evito. Ryuichi entendió el gesto-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

-No es necesario, solo vivo a unas cuadras-Ya vestido se dirigio a la puerta-Gracias por todo Sakuma-san, recuerda que me prometiste que nadie se enteraría de esto-Algo avergonzado y dolido Shuichi bajo su semblante.

-Claro, es una promesa-Ryuichi sonrió-Espero verte luego Shu-chan.

-Hai-Shuichi abrió la puerta y salió del departamento en rumbo al de Yuki.

**En el departamento de Yuki**.

-Yuki, ya llegue-Shuichi entró silenciosamente al oscuro departamento.

-Shuichi-Yuki salio de entre las sombras acercándose sigilosamente a Shuichi-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con ese tarado?-Los ojos de Yuki semejaban los de una fiera que mira a su presa antes de atacarla _(Ayami: Corre Shu!!)_

-Yuki, yo… Estaba aclarándole las cosas a Ryuichi-Shuichi se sentía muy mal mintiendo de esa manera pero no quería perder a Yuki-Dándole a entender que yo te amo-comenzó a tiritar al ver una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Yuki.

-Shuichi… Como me he portado tan mal-Yuki comenzó a quitarse la camisa-Te tengo un pequeño obsequio, solo para ti.

Shuichi quedó sin palabras al ver como su koi se desnudaba ante sus ojos. Ahora tras haber sufrido una gran caída (cuando dejo de estar excitado en un dos por tres), volvía a sentir una presión en su entrepierna que comenzaba a incomodarle. Y es que Yuki era tan sexy y esa manera de acercarse hasta provocar un contacto entre ambas erecciones, lo mataba.

-Esto…-Yuki comenzó a proporcionarle a Shuichi un surtido de caricias, las cuales iban desde su cuello hasta sus nalgas, ante las cuales el pelirrosa gemía de excitación.

-¡¡¡Yuuu… Kiiiii!!!-Shuichi se desvistió para facilitar el trabajo de Yuki.

-Al parecer te esta gustando mi obsequio-Se acerco a esos delicados labios y los devoró con una pasión increíble, provocando que sangraran un poco, tomó a Shuichi entre sus brazos y lo llevó en dirección a su habitación. Al llegar lo deposito con delicadeza en la cama de dos plazas, y rápidamente se incorporó sobre el recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con su lengua, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en uno de sus rosados pezones, para fastidiarlos un poco, dejándolos erectos y provocando que el menor gimiera.

-Yu…ki…-Shuichi de pronto sintió que una de las manos de Yuki se dirigía a su miembro y que lo tomaba con determinación.

-Baka, este es tu obsequio por ser solo mío…-A Shuichi se le oprimió el corazón, y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a derramar lagrimas… Yuki al percatarse detuvo sus intenciones para ver que le sucedía a su pequeño-¿Shuichi?

-Gomen Yuki…-Shuichi tomo sus rodillas con sus manos y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas-Gomen…

-¿Qué sucede Shuichi?-Yuki se acercó a Shuichi para brindarle un abrazo pero este lo rechazo.

-Yo no merezco ni siquiera que te preocupes por mi…-Shuichi continuaba llorando esta vez con más intensidad.

-Haber Baka, mírame y dime… ¿Qué pasa?-Yuki ya sentía lo que se venía, por lo cual estaba más que preparado.

-Yo...-Shuichi levanto con lentitud su rostro y miró esos expectantes ojos color miel que lo miraban de una forma muy calida-Yo… te traicione… estuve con Sakuma-san.

-…-Yuki permaneció en silencio observando, como Shuichi volvía a sumir su cabeza entre sus piernas para seguir llorando _-Shuichi… No puedo creer que tú me traicionarás… Nunca lo esperé…-_ De los ojos de Yuki comenzaron a aparecer unas cuantas lagrimas, que luego inundaron sus ojos-Esta bien… Ya no podemos seguir con esto, toma tus cosas y largate-Yuki comenzó a vestirse lentamente tratando de disimular sus lagrimas.

-…-Shuichi se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, sabia que Yuki estaba en todo su derecho de echarlo-No puedo explicarte el porque lo hice pero solo quiero decirte una cosa… Te amo profundamente y aquello…

-¿Y de que me sirvió tu amor tan profundo si me engañaste con ese Imbecil?-Yuki saco un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y comenzó a aspirar la agradable nicotina-_ya no podemos seguir así, de ser así nos haremos daño mutuamente y no quiero lastimarte nuevamente. Talvez lo mejor sería que estuvieras con ese idiota._

-_Yuki no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad yo te amo pero…me siento confundido… últimamente creo que también amo a Sakuma-san, talvez sea bueno que nos distanciemos… tal vez sea lo mejor par ambos…-_Terminada su pequeña maleta, la cual consistía en unas cuantas camisetas, pantalones y boxers, y una cantidad inmensa de revistas y CDS, se acercó a la puerta-Espero algún día me perdones.

-Sólo vete Shindou…-Yuki abrió la puerta para que este abandonara luego el lugar.

-Te amo-Y lo besó tiernamente en los labios pero Yuki estaba demasiado sentido para perdonarlo y devolver el beso-_Ahora que se supone que haré… debería ir a mi casa y quedarme ahí un tiempo, pero con que cara llegaré ahí y les diré a mis padres: Yuki me echo porque lo engañe…podría ir a donde Hiro, pero no quiero estorbarle, ya van muchas las veces que lo he molestado… la única solución que me queda…-_Suspira profundamente- _es Sakuma-san. Pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas…_ ¡Kami-sama dame una señal!-Justo en ese instante pasa un auto deportivo a toda marcha escuchando la canción shining collection de Nittle Grasper-_Kami, debo ir donde Sakuma–san ¿No?..._

**Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lo sé, lo sé... almejor no era lo q se esperaban pero q le voy a hacer... esper me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y/o sugerencias... tomatazos y cartas de amenazas tambn son bien recividos...**

**kuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo**

**Aya-chan **

**pd: por si a alguien le interesa leer un fic yaoi de naruto les dejo el link en mi información de usuario...**


End file.
